


Sweethearts

by loveydoveyowo



Series: Gross Boyfriends [3]
Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Gwen lOves the drama, M/M, Max can sing good, Musical!Max, Nikki is a shit, SK scary? Sí, max is a shit, preston fucking ships it, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyowo/pseuds/loveydoveyowo
Summary: Max sings for Space Kid at the edge of camp and dances with him, which results in some people finding out.





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is wondering, the series is in order ;3 if you’ve any suggestions for what comes next, don’t be afraid to comment!

They still couldn’t find Space Kid’s suit, but Max had an inkling in where it is. And since Space Kid wears literally nothing else, Max decided to be the best fucking boyfriend and let him borrow his clothes.

Max practically melted at the sight of his cute boyfriend. Space Kid might be adorably chubby, but he is smaller and less broader than Max, and thus the jacket sleeves had to be rolled up in order to fit. 

Max couldn’t help but think how good Space Kid looked in red. Before they left the tent, Max had cooed and kissed his boyfriend’s face all over and hugged the living hell out of him.

Now, they were wandering camp grounds, Max with a look of boredom and Space Kid with a look of pure excitement and happiness. He kept babbling nonsense and holding on to Max’s sleeve as they walked, and even though his face is a visible red, Max decided not to react by much. 

“Remember when you were singing to me?” Space Kid hummed, his voice soft and content as they slowed to a stop at the edge of the forest, looking over the camp. Max glanced down and reached over to take Space Kid’s hand in his, squeezing tightly. “You have a nice voice.”

“Yeah?” Max breathed, his heartbeat fluttering and a dopey smile making it’s way across his face. “I like singing to you.”

Space Kid smiled and moved to hug Max around the waist, nuzzling himself into his neck. Max let out a shaky sigh and hugged him back, tilting his head when Space Kid’s breath was too hot, too much.

They stayed like that for a while, floating in a hazy daze, while the campers below them screamed and chased after each other. Space Kid gathered Max’s attention and puckered his lips in a demand, which was gladly obeyed by the tan boy, who leaned in and gave him a little kiss.

“I’m in a daze,” Max sang quietly, clasping Space Kid’s hands in his and starting to dance them around. “Called love. It’s the most wonderful feeling, this love. It’s like the bluest skies and the brightest stars, the way the beauty’s never forgotten, never disappears..”

Space Kid blushed and giggled softly, letting Max sway them around. Still holding his hands, he kissed Max’s chest and rested his head against it, content with the vibrations of Max’s singing.

“My love for you is so bright,” Max hummed in a hushed whisper, nuzzling his nose against Space Kid’s head. “So bright and beautiful like your honey eyes..”

“Shut up,” Space Kid murmured, burying his head in Max’s hoodie. “You’re making me feel weird.”

“You make me feel,” Max continued, louder, “like the whole world resides in our hearts, with the constant beating and singing they do.”

Space Kid giggled and hugged Max tighter around the neck. “Max, please,” he crooned, eyes twinkling and his cheeks a deep red. “Someone’s gunna hear.”

“I don’t care,” Max sang, hugging Space Kid right around the waist with a sappy little smile. “Well, maybe a do, just a little. My singing’s for you only.”

“Good,” Space Kid declared, grinning widely. “My, um, my kisses are only for you!”

“So are mine,” Max pointed out, but didn’t really complain. He absolutely loves kisses, it was immensely clear. “I better get, like, 50 a day.”

“I give you more.” Space Kid puffed out his cheeks and giggled, swinging their entwined hands from side to side. “Give me a kissu.”

“Kissu shall be received.” Max rugged up their hands to pull Space Kid closer and leaned down, kissing his nose. Since Max is weak though, he immediately gave one on his lips. 

Max wished they had more private time, and he had wished he remembered who exactly took Space Kid’s suit. They all heard a loud shriek of fucking delight, and then Nikki was there with Gwen and Preston. Gwen looked shock and Preston? Fucking gleeful.

“Yes!” Said boy cried out. “Get him, Max!”

“Oh for the love of- fuck off!” Max pulled away, murder in his eyes as he menacingly stalked towards the group. Gwen put up her hands and backed up, clearly not wanting to be in this.

Max lunged for Nikki and managed to get a hold of her before they both toppled and rolled down the hill, yelling at each other and scrambling to pin each other down. Already David was running towards them and yelling at them to stop.

Gwen frowned down at them and turned to Space Kid. “So, you and Max.”

“Me and Max,” Space Kid sighed happily, and Preston patted him on the back. “He gives good kisses.”

“I bet,” Preston muttered, then backed off when Space Kid narrowed his eyes. “Uh, I don’t mean anything by it, just judging by your lovesick expression and all-“

Space Kid pouted his lips and started down the hill. “Max! Don’t hurt her, we need her alive!”

Gwen shook her head and followed Space Kid, nudging for Preston to follow. “So, anything’s changed?”

Preston grinned. “I found my singer Gwen. We’re going to win that fucking contest.”


End file.
